


be out of sorts

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Noe and Langris both in UK - AU!, Putri Sombong x Pangeran Songong
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: something she would do when she stays at (friend's) home.[ #StayAtHomeChallenge ]
Relationships: Langris Vaude/Noelle Silva
Kudos: 5
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	be out of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuki  
> tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa didapat penulis dan pembaca ff ini.
> 
> Oh, terima kasih pada kalian yang sayang Noe! dan terima kasih juga untuk penyelenggara~ krn challenge ini, saya bisa melayarkan kapal lucu (yang banyak dibenci, wkwk)

Noelle yakin berat badannya akan naik setelah ke luar dari sini. Bayangkan, sudah enam bungkus wafer, sekotak besar biskuit cokelat, dan tiga botol minuman soda, sudah Noelle tandaskan. Belum lagi dengan tiga bungkus ciki yang ia makan sebelum mengalami peristiwa ini. Haah, nampaknya Noelle juga harus bersiap kalau semisal nanti daya pikirnya melamban karena otaknya mengalami penurunan kualitas akibat asupan micin dan pemanis buatan konsentrasi tinggi dari _snack-snack_ yang ia konsumsi.

Tidak. Noelle tidak sedang dalam program menaikkan berat badan untuk audisi bintang film. Gadis itu tidak sudi mempertontonkan tubuhnya selain pada Asta. Selain itu, mana mau dia diperintah oleh orang lain yang terlihat angkuh, seperti Sutradara. Noelle hanya sedang _stress_. Ya, _stress_ sebab hari Minggu berharga yang datang setelah enam hari kerja keras, harus ia lewati dengan sia-sia karena terjebak di ruangan bercahaya temaram, bersama manusia menyebalkan yang selalu sukses membuatnya muram; Langris Vaude.

Oke, untuk menjelaskan situasi rumit ini, Noelle cukup menggunakan lima kata: **Terjebak. Di. Perpustakaan. Bersama. Langris.**

Sialnya, Perpustakaan ini bukan Perpustakaan Weston College yang selalu terbuka untuk umum, yang selalu punya kesempatan untuk dibuka orang lain dari luar. Ruangan ini adalah Perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Roulacase yang kuncinya hanya boleh dipegang oleh Alecdora Sandlers yang merupakan Kepala Pelayan keluarga ini. Dan hebatnya, Alecdora mengunci Perpustakaan tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu ada orang atau tidak di dalam, sebelum pergi mengantar Ayah dan Ibu Langris ke acara pelelangan barang antik di Buckingham.

Jadilah Noelle di sini, meredakan kepanikan dan kekesalannya dengan memakan wafer serta biskuit tanpa memikirkan sisi kebangsawanannya. Lihat saja! Mulutnya sampai penuh dan remah-remah makanan ringan itu berjatuhan mengotori pakaian hingga karpet Perpustakaan. _Kres, kres, kres, kres,_ "Hwangwizzzzz! Wakukan wezuahu honggg!" Noelle berucap sambil mengunyah. Jika Nozel, kakaknya yang perfeksionis itu tahu kelakuan adiknya, Noelle pasti dihukum tidak boleh makan _snack_ lagi.

Langris, yang entah kenapa bisa mengerti, menjawab Noelle dengan nada tidak kalah sinis. "Dari tadi aku mencari sesuatu untuk memecahkan kaca jendela, hoi! Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu padamu, Bangsawan Rambut Perak. Dari tadi kau cuma makaaaaan saja kerjanya."

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku ini keluarga kerajaan lho. Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku, dasar bangsawan tidak terkenal." Noelle meraup biskuit cokelat itu lagi dan menjejalkannya dalam mulut. Masa bodoh dengan etika. Si rambut oranye itu menyebalkan sekali.

"Cih, Kerajaan! Kerajaan! Halu saja terus sampai mati kehabisan oksigen. Ratu Elizabeth disalami olehmu saja langsung cuci tangan pakai antiseptik, Noe."

"Enak saja, Ratu Elizabeth pasti kenal denganku. Aku ini keluarga kerajaan lho." Noelle mengibaskan rambutnya. Ia lupa kalau di tangannya banyak remah-remah biskuit. "Selain itu beliau juga pernah bertemu dengan ibuku Arcier--EHHH, tunggu, Langris, m-memangnya di sini tidak ada ventilasi?"

"Ada sih, tapi udaranya tidak mau terhirup oleh keturunan kerajaan sepertimu."

"Langris, seriusssss!"

" _Kidding_."

Noelle buang muka, bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini Langris bercanda. Garing pula! Tapi ... oke juga sih. Noelle masih bisa bebas mengomel. Setidaknya terjebak bersama Langris masih lebih baik daripada bersama Yuno yang hemat bicara. Noelle bisa mati garing jika bersama Yuno.

"Noe, gerak dong! Cari pintu rahasia atau apa gitu."

"Memangnya ini tempat syuting film Hollywood, apa? Pakai ada pintu rahasia segala."

"Ya masih mending lah daripada cuma melihatmu duduk nggak guna atau rebahan sambil makan wafer. Nyebelin tahu nggak."

Noelle tersinggung! Ia meletakkan wafernya dan bergegas berdiri. Disindir seperti itu oleh orang yang notabene juga tidak berguna, rasanya menyebalkan. _Cih_. "B-bukannya aku mau membantu Langris, ya. Ini karena aku ingin cepat ke luar dan pergi ke salon bersama Mimosa."

"Iya, iya."

Noelle mengebas-ngebas roknya yang kotor oleh remah-remah wafer dan biskuit, meminum sisa air soda kemudian beranjak pergi. Masa bodoh dengan bungkus-bungkusnya. Masa keluarga kerajaan disuruh memunguti sampah! Tidak sudi.

"Noe, di sini ada tikus, tahu! Mereka bermunculan kalau ada sampah."

Mendengar pernyataan Langris membuat Noelle langsung balik badan. Secepat gerakan Luck, ia mengumpuli bungkus-bungkus makanannya tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah plastik besar. Dengan telapaknya, Noelle memunguti remah-remah yang berserakan. Pipinya agak menggembung karena kesal. Mimpi apa dia melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini? Ugh, besok-besok Noelle tidak akan judes lagi pada Mariella, asistennya. Noelle janji.

"Oi, Langris, kau punya cairan antiseptik atau air mineral atau tisu basah atau apaaa gitu untukku cuci tangan?" Noelle bertanya sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Bekas cokelatnya menempel. Jijik.

"Lap saja di bajumu! Kau kan keluarga kerajaan. Bajumu pasti banyak."

"Hiiiii!" Noelle berlari ke arah Langris yang masih mencari sesuatu dari lemari. Tanpa segan, ia usap-usapkan tangannya yang kotor bekas memunguti sampah tadi ke baju Langris. "Demi Ratu Elizabeth, Demi Pangeran Charles, Demi Rakyat Britania Raya yang budiman, mimpi apa aku punya teman sepertimu Langris. Hiii, padahal kakakmu baiknya minta ampun tapi adiknya malah sebelas duabelas dengan boneka Chucky."

"Noe! Oi, bajuku, Noe! Sialan. Kalau--Hoi! Kalau kau punya banyak tenaga untuk mengomel, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk membantuku."

"Berisiiikkkkk! Kuadukan kelakuanmu pada Mimosa pokoknya. Kuadukan! Kuadukaaaan!"

"Adukan saja. Siapa pula yang butuh jaga _image_ di depan orang seperti dia. Aku ini tipe terbuka. Lebih baik dibenci daripada hidup pura-pura." Noelle sempat terkesima saat mendengar Langris bicara serius. Jujur saja, Langris itu sudah terlanjur dicap buruk oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya, termasuk Noelle, teman satu akademi. Sikapnya yang labil dan cenderung aktif mengumpulkan bintang hitam di Akademi Weston membuat Langris juga banyak dibenci. Noelle ... Noelle hanya tidak menyangka kalau Langris bisa bersikap jujur dan ... keren. "Noe! Kedip!"

"Hmph."

Noelle berbalik agar si menyebalkan itu tidak melihat pipinya yang merona. Memalukan sekali! Bisa-bisanya dia tersipu karena memandang 'Musuh Abadi'.

Tanpa bicara lagi, keduanya berpencar. Langris memanjat lemari buku untuk mencari kayu atau raket nyamuk. Noelle pun mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memecahkan jendela. Yang lebih berguna dari vas bunga kaca mahal yang ternyata super rapuh milik Perpustakaan keluarga Roulacase, tentu saja. Noelle berpikir, mungkin ada tongkat baseball atau sapu atau linggis yang tersembunyi di sekitar sini mengingat Langris itu orangnya iseng dan suka mengerjai Alecdora.

Tapi sayang sekali, gadis itu tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Ihh, di saat seperti ini Finral ke mana, sih?"

Dari sudut lain, Langris menyahut, "Kakak sedang pergi sama teman-temannya. Mumpung hari Minggu. Kasihan dia, kerja sampai malam terus. Mukanya sampai berubah dari ceria ke tampang madesu."

"Hee, Langris diam-diam sayang ya sama Finral? Heummm." Noelle bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Tidak biasanya anak bungsu keluarga Roulacase itu berkata jujur soal perasaannya terhadap Finral.

"Berisik kau, dasar tukang makan!"

"A-apa-apaan julukanmu itu, dasar tengil! Aku ini keluarga kerajaan lho." Noelle kibas rambut. Langris mencebik. "Cuma kebetulan saja ada makanan rakyat jelata yang bisa dimakan. Kalau di mansion, aku cuma diizinkan makan makanan diet yang hambar rasanya. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku makan banyak."

"Cih, kalau aku tidak menyimpan camilan-camilan itu di lemari rahasia, kau pasti sudah mati kering." Langris misuh-misuh sambil merogoh-rogoh isi lemari. "Makan ciki untuk sarapan, lalu keluyuran ke rumahku dan meminjam novel Anne and Green Gables. Bangsawan macam apa itu."

"Kuakui, menyembunyikan makanan di lemari buku adalah keisengan paling berguna yang pernah kau lakukan, Langris." Noelle kibas rambut lagi. "Hmph. Bukannya aku memuji lho ya."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, wafernya enak. Mungkin aku perlu sedia beberapa bungkus untuk teman belajar. Kau beli di mana?"

"..."

Heran tidak kunjung mendapat respons, Noelle bertanya ulang, "Langris?"

"..."

"Lang--"

"Noe, lihat di atas sana!" Langris menunjuk ventilasi udara di atas pintu masuk perpustakaan. "Kau naik pundakku! Kita kirimkan pesan SOS pada orang di luar Perpus. Kalau kebetulan Maid-ku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam gudang, kita bisa selamat. Jika tidak, mungkin Kakak akan mencariku di sepanjang lorong dan menemukan pesan kita."

"HAHHHHH? Aku ini keluarga kerajaan lho. Enak saja kau menyuruhku begitu. Teriak saja saat kau mendengar suara kaki dari luar."

"Aku tidak mau kehausan karena teriak-teriak, sori. Kalau kau yang mau melakukannya, aku oke."

"Enak saja bilang begitu, nanti tenggorokanku radang kalau--"

"Ayah dan Ibu akan ke Buckingham selama dua hari. Dan aku! Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Mau. Terkunci di sini. Dua hari. Bersamamuuu."

"Hmph."

"Mau ke luar tidak, Oi?!"

"M-mau sih, t-tapi--ARGHHHH Oke, oke, aku naik. Tapi awas kalau aku sampai jatuh. Pokoknya awas kau, Langris! Aku belum daftar asuransi kesehatan kalau kakiku sampai lecet."

"Berisik! Ya sudah, ayo."

Noelle pun hanya bisa mengekor ketika Langris berjalan lebih dulu dan mengambil sebuah kursi serta beberapa buku. Ia meletakkan kursinya di depan pintu Perpustakaan dan menyusun empat buku novel di atasnya. Noelle meringis melihat buku-buku itu akan dijadikan pijakan oleh Langris.

"L-Langris," Noelle berkata gugup. "A-aku baru ingat kalau pakai rok pendek."

"Ya memang kenapa? Kau perlihatkan celana dalammu terang-terangan juga aku tidak nafsu."

"Langris!"

"Mau tidak?"

"IHH."

Akhirnya Noelle menurut. Ia maju takut-takut saat Langris mulai berlutut. Ugh, Noelle jarang bersentuhan dengan laki-laki, hampir tidak pernah bahkan. Aturan kebangsawanan yang ketat hanya memperbolehkan dirinya bersentuhan dengan lawan jenis yang punya hubungan darah. Dan ketika harus melakukannya, Noelle malah langsung memberikan sentuhan ekstrim dari kulit paha ke leher laki-laki di depannya. "Cepat, Noe!"

"B-berisik!"

Noelle duduk di pundak Langris. Roknya yang pendek jadi semakin pendek karena terlipat. Gadis itu merasa malu, tapi ... akan lebih memalukan kalau seorang, _tidak_ , dua orang bangsawan mati konyol di Perpustakaan karena kelaparan.

Noelle menjerit ketika Langris tiba-tiba berdiri. Setelah tarik napas berulang kali, ia mulai mencoba agak menegakkan tubuh dan menggapai-gapai celah ventilasi. Kertas besar hasil robekan buku gambar berisi pesan SOS yang ditulis pakai spidol merah, sudah Noelle jepit di jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Tapi, setelah mencondongkan tubuh sampai agak pegal, tangan Noelle masih saja tidak sampai. "Langris! Jinjittt! Nghh, J-jinjittt!"

"Sumpah kau berat, Noe!" Langris berusaha berinjit agar tangan Noelle bisa sampai celah ventilasi. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berdua sama-sama pendek, sih. M-meskipun Langris lebih tinggi beberapa senti, tapi mereka masih saja di kisaran 160. "Shshshsh, NOEEE SUMPAH KAU BERAT!"

"Katakan sekali lagi, akan kuhajar kepalamu, heh!" Langris tidak menjawab, masih berkonsentrasi pada kaki-kakinya yang mulai kram. "Langris, aku akan mencoba berdiri, kau jaga keseimbangan ya!"

"Cephattttt!"

Noelle menumpukan kedua tangannya pada kepala Langris. Ia menarik kakinya ke atas pundak laki-laki itu; berusaha berdiri. _Ini mudah Noelle, ini mudah. Kau pernah belajar beladiri di tempat Madam Mereoleona meski cuma tiga hari. Ini mudah._ Noelle menyemangati diri sendiri.

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya, "Ngh...ugh...ugh...nghhhh..."

"Nnn ... Noe!"

"Shedikhit laaaghiiiii."

"Hnnnnnn..."

Dan "Yash!" Noelle berhasil. "Yash!" Ia bersorak di atas pundak Langris. "Yash! Yash! Yash! Aku berhasil, Langris! Aku berhasil!"

Langris pun merasa lega, haah, akhirnya tugas menumpu beban Noelle di pundaknya berakhir juga. "Langris, pesan SOS-nya sudah kulempar ke luar." Mata Langris langsung melihat ke atas secara spontan, dia bisa melihat dalaman Noelle yang berwarna merah jambu dan berpita. Diam-diam Langris senyum. Celana dalam Noelle lucu. Sip, Langris bunya bahan ejekan baru.

"A-APA YANG KAU LIHAT DASAR LAKI-LAKI MESUM!"

"Noe! Jangan bergerak, Noe! Noe!"

"Kuhajar kau bocah songong! Menyebalkan! Dasar mata keranjang!"

"Noe! Noe! Oiii, Noo--""

"AAAAAH--"

Oke, mereka pun terjatuh dengan posisi yang ... ah sudahlah. Pokoknya sangat tidak elit untuk dua orang bangsawan.

"Minggir kau, gadis gendut!"

"Diam! Pinggangku sakit tahu." Noelle meringis ketika merasakan denyutan di pinggangnya. Ini semua salah Langris, salah siapa jadi laki-laki kurus dan pendek begitu?!

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Langris! Gara-gara kau! Kalau Langris tidak menyuruhku ikut masuk dan mengambil novel sendiri, kita pasti tidak akan terkunci di sini." Noelle mulai terisak karena jadwal ke salonnya bersama Mimosa sore ini, dipastikan batal. "Semua salahmu! Hiks! Salahmu! Salah--"

_Pintu terbuka._

"--mu."

Orang tua Langris hampir hilang napas saat melihat putri Silva itu menindih putra bungsunya dengan rok pendek yang tersingkap. Dadanya yang terbilang rata, menekan wajah Langris hingga menyisakan mata dan dahi. Kaki berbalut kaus kaki dengan tinggi di atas lutut itu berada di antara paha Langris.

"Nona ... Noelle?"

Noelle memucat mendengar suara Nyonya Roulacase. B-bukannya mereka akan kembali dua hari lagi? Tapi, kok--

"P-promotor menunda acaranya." Wanita itu mengangguk sekilas. "M-maaf mengganggu. Permisi."

"HAAAAAA, Paman, Bibi! Aku bisa jelaskan! Aku bisa jelaskan! Aaaaa, Finral. FINRAL!" Yang namanya dipanggil hanya menggeleng tidak percaya sebelum berbalik pergi. "Fin-Finral ... Finral juga jangan salah paham, aaaa."

Ayah Ibu Langris, serta Alecdora pun menutup pintu kembali, dan menyusul Finral ke ruang makan.

"AAAAA _IMAGE_ ANGGUNKUUU!"

"Minggir, Hoi! Aku tidak bisa napas." Langris memukul-mukul pelan punggung Noelle. "Noe, kau berat, Noe! Demi roh angin super kerdil, kau berattt!"

"Bohong. Diam-diam kau menikmati empuknya dadaku, kan!" Noelle perlahan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Langris. "Semua laki-laki kan begitu. Suka sama gadis-gadis berdada besar seperti Mimosa dan Aku."

"Empuk dari mana. Minggir teflon! Jauh-jauh sana, dasar dada rata! Perut gendut. Judes. Menyusahkan. Bawa sial. Kalau mau membandingkan dada dengan si Vermillion itu, ngacaaa!"

"Hiii ... Langris sumpah aku benci padamu, Langris. Sumpah, aku akan mengutukmu jadi ubi jalar Langris. Hiii."

{ Noelle merasa iritasi meski hanya tinggal di rumah Langris selama kurang dari enam jam. }


End file.
